


Hard Looks

by HerbertBest



Series: Daddy Lessons [6]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Emotional Weirdness, Humor, Multi, Polyfidelity, Polyinfidelity, Spanking, Torn Between Two Lovers, planning dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Suzy learns her crush on Barry might be reciprocated when Dan spills some info.





	Hard Looks

It was a weird time. Sort of. Suzy wouldn’t ever admit to the fact that it felt awkward and strange to be around Barry in their new intimacy, but it really did feel that way. When they were recording together, when they were stuck waiting in a car or up in an elevator, it lingered between them like a whiff of perfume; and though they’d had sex before – casually, for fun, in every little nook Brian’d dungeon had to offer, the sudden introduction of feeling into the relationship was nothing if not bizarre.

“Well, B and I did dp you,” Dan said casually, when she went to him for advice when they were stuck alone in an elevator together.

“But you’re not in love with me.” Suzy said that reasonably, as if it made the most coherent argument in the world. 

“I like you a lot,” he said goofily. She smiled at his reaction. “I don’t know. Barry’s always had kind of a thing for you and I’m kind of…y’know…Brian…maybe Holly…Sex is really fucking complicated lately…”

“Wait, what?”

Dan squirmed. “He’s just never had the courage to bring it up…Oh God, please don’t kick my ass for telling you…”

“He’s had a crush on me for…”

The elevator door opened. “See you at Brian’s tonight!”

Arin was even less helpful. His obliviousness, his cheerful assumption that everything she felt for Barry was simply a sexual crush, made conversation impossible.

So she brought it up to Brian. While he was paddling her, because her luck didn’t run smoothly on the best of days.

“Please don’t bring romance into my sex club,” he said flatly, and tapped her on the butt with his palm.

“Don’t you bring Rachel down here?”

“No! But she brings her girlfriends. And you’re distracting me, which means two more whacks if you’re green.”

“I feel pink,” she hammed it up, but took the two blows with aplomb.

It was Holly who suggested they talk about things like actual adults, which was enough to make Suzy feel like she was going to squirm her way into oblivion. She texted Barry after she was done with Brian, and Barry texted back with an almost heartrending eagerness. 

She had no idea what she was doing, but she made plans to make him lunch anyway. 

Arin and Dan were literally screwing on Brian’s bench before her when she looked up from her phone. She watched them fondly, as Dan groaned and wiped his lover’s sweat from his stinging eyes. “Want some help?” she asked. 

Arin’s thick fingers found her, and this time she didn’t fly away, didn’t think of Barry once.

If he ended up flooding back into her consciousness again, like sunshine after a storm, then she would look her husband in the face and smile. Caught on a wire between the two of them, in love and in lust, she banished anything close to rational thought. In silence, with a low grunt, she came and splintered into a thousand little pieces.


End file.
